nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Vinsmoke Sanji
Vinsmoke Sanji, also known as "Black Leg" Sanji is one of the protagonist from the ''One Piece'' game series. He was the former sous chef of Baratie, and the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, thus making him a prince of the Germa Kingdom. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. He is one of the crew's top four fighters in the crew, alongside Luffy, Zoro, and Jimbei. During the encounter with pirates led by the infamous "Red Foot" Zeff, Sanji is swept into the sea by a massive wave. Zeff jumps in after him because of their common dream of finding the All Blue, a legendary sea, containing every kind of fish in the world. While castaways together, the pirate saves Sanji's life yet again by giving him all of their food. After their eventual rescue, Sanji stays with Zeff for several years and helps him build a floating restaurant, the Baratie. His mentor is a former pirate named Zeff who had been with Sanji since childhood. Zeff decided to make him a first-rate cook and teaches him his kick-based fighting style. Mirroring Zeff, Sanji will never refuse a starving person a meal, and when fighting only uses his legs, to protect the hands he needs to cook. He also develops an unusual weakness for women, and makes it a principle never to harm one, even if it means his death. Profile History A prince of Germa Kingdom, Sanji is routinely ridiculed by his genetically enhanced siblings and is locked away by his father Judge for being a disgrace. With help from his older sister Reiju, he escapes and flees the kingdom after it enters the East Blue and his father permits it. While serving as an apprentice cook on a passenger ship and working on for loot, nine-year-old Sanji stands up to a boarding raid party of pirates led by the infamous "Red Foot" Zeff. They were both shipwrecked by a storm and stranded on an isolated island. Zeff damaged his leg whilst saving Sanji from drowning and gave the child whatever food rations they had. Driven to desperation by his eventual hunger, Sanji plotted to kill Zeff for the mysterious bag he had beside him. He is shocked to learn it is actually treasure and that Zeff ate his own whittled leg to keep Sanji alive. Though they were shortly after saved by a passing boat, the unlikely duo share and connect with the same dream of one day finding the rumored chef's paradise, All Blue, a legendary sea filled with delicacies of all four seas, East, West, North, and South Blues, along with their wildlife. He first meets the pirates when they arrive at his mentor's restaurant at sea, Baratie. He feeds a pirate who was refused food from other chefs at the restaurant. His act of kindness leads to a forceful takeover by the heartless pirate, Don Krieg. After a grueling struggle to defend Baratie, Sanji leaves the nest with his mentor's blessings and joins as the crew's chef. By leaving the Baratie behind him years later, Sanji promises to someday fulfill the wish for him and Zeff. Eventually, he becomes infamous, and, while training for a period of two years in Ivankov's Kamabakka Queendom, develops the Sky Walk, a variant of the Six Powers technique Moonwalk, which allows him to essentially run through air. The current bounty he has would only valid if captured alive, per the request of his father, Vinsmoke Judge. Game appearances Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:One Piece characters